


Dean Winchester - NSFW Alphabet

by txramiisu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txramiisu/pseuds/txramiisu
Summary: Just what I think Dean would be into. At least for the NSFW Alphabet.Based off the tumblr meme. Did a little ‘editing’ though.
Kudos: 2





	Dean Winchester - NSFW Alphabet

A: Aftercare;;  
Dean has a big thing for aftercare. He doesn’t seem like a guy who would care about it, but he has such a soft spot for being taken care of, and taking care of his partner. Snuggles are a big thing, but if you need anything, just ask and he’ll get it for you.

B: Body Part;;  
The Winchester has no exact preference for where or what you touch. He loves it when his partners hands are everywhere, feeling his every dip and groove. He thinks it’s sentimental, even if it does happen to be a one night stand. But, on his partner? He isn’t picky in that department, either.

C: Cum;;  
He’s comfortable with it, honestly. Anywhere’s fine, as long as it’s consensual both ways and doesn’t get in his eyes. Other than that, anything goes, whether his partner is male or female or other, or considers themself something else.

D: Dominance;;  
Dean goes either way with it in bed, but the way the relationship goes is different. Most of the time while he and his partner are having sex, he’s more comfortable being the dominant role, but likes to switch things up from time to time. Relationship wise, he’s almost always considered the dominant personality.

E: Experience;;  
Do I even have to tell you? He knows what he’s doing. At all times. Sure, some things he won’t know and some things he’ll only know a little about, but he’d definitely be willing to give it a try. As long as it’s not gross.

F: Favorite Position;;  
Any position. Or all of them, I don’t know. He doesn’t just like one or two, like some (which is fine). He likes to try a lot of different things to find out if he likes it or not. If he had to pick a favorite, it would probably be any variation of missionary or the boycott. Again, he doesn’t care.

G: Goofy;;  
Most of the time, he likes to be serious. Get to the point and go type of guy. But, if he’s comfortable enough with the person, he’s definitely one to pop a joke to try and make them laugh, just to see them smile. 

H: Hair;;  
Oh, lord, does Dean love hair pulling. Whether it’s him to his partner or his partner to him, he just loves it. He also adores having his hair played with. Makes him feel safe.  
Also, yes, he’s well groomed. If you understand my meaning.

I: Intimacy;;  
Dean always tries to be intimate with his partner during sex, but mostly if he’s close with them. No intercourse to him is meaningless, but not all of it will he remember or think about again. 

J: Jack Off;;  
Does Dean jack off a lot? Yes. Is it excessive? No. He’s not one to do it every week, but probably twice or so a month. He’s definitely got a high libido though. Just saying.

K: Kinks;;  
Unsurprisingly, Dean has quite a few. One he’s not too shy to share is bondage, but he actually doesn’t do this quite often. Of course he’s got them, but honestly? He just wants to live every day like it’s his last.

L: Location;;  
As long as no one can see him and his partner, anywhere is fine with him. But if he had to tell you a preferred place, a bedroom is the way to go.

M: Motivation;;  
As long as his partner shows they want him, he’s fair game. Just batting their eyelashes in a hinting way will make him smirk.

N: No;;  
No means no. Period, point blank. Anything considered gross are big turn offs for him, and non consensual activities make him want to vomit. 

O: Oral;;  
He doesn’t do it quite often, but he’ll totally give or receive it. He’s never picky about it, either. As long as the both of them are clean and healthy, it’s fair game.

P: Pace;;  
Quick or slow, sensual or rough, he won’t care. If his partner likes it hard, he’ll give it to them hard. If his partner likes it light, he’ll be gentle. Nothing to really say about this one.

Q: Quickie;;  
Dean’ll definitely go for a quickie. Whether it happens often or not is his partners choice, but he’s definitely all for them. 

R: Risk;;  
You can bet Dean’s probably a risk taker. He’ll try lots of things (again, as long as they’re not gross). If he doesn’t like it, he’ll tell you. If he does, he’ll also tell you. That’s all.

S: Stamina;;  
Do you even have to ask? This man is like an animal. He can go plenty of rounds until he’s absolutely exhausted. Normally he’ll just go for one, but if you’re ready for it, he could probably go all night. 

T: Toys;;  
Normally, he doesn’t use any. Occasionally he’ll pull something out if he or his partner want to use it, but he more just likes to do things naturally, per say.

U: Unfair;;  
Unless he just wants to get straight to the point, Dean loves teasing his partner. He’s not a giant fan of his partner teasing him though, but he’ll allow it. Occasionally.

V: Volume;;  
Honestly? He’s not very loud. He’s not as quiet as some may be, but he’s nowhere near being loud. He’s not silent, so that’s a good thing.

W: Wild Card;;  
If he’s allowed to, Dean loves manhandling his partner. Holding them against a wall, flipping them over or around, or even just pinning them down to a surface. He won’t admit it, but he’s definitely got a thing for it. He doesn’t like it done to himself at all, though.

X: X-Ray;;  
Dean has a rockin’ body, that’s for sure. Broad, lean, and tall. To say the least, everybody wants him. And I know that includes you.

Y: Yearning;;  
If his partner give him even the slightest look that hints at something, he’ll want them. Immediately. No questions asked. He doesn’t even care where at, either.

Z: Zzz;;  
Sometimes, he’ll pass right out after making sure his partner is taken care of. Other times, he’ll lay there, watching over them until his body finally allows him to rest. Also, sometimes when he can’t fall asleep immediately, he’ll pretend to until they do themselves, just so he can make sure they’re all taken care of.


End file.
